Fairly Oddparents: The Gaming Rage
by Pedro Martins1
Summary: It's the Birthday of their Friendship and Chloe wish, as a gift for Timmy, that the city of Dimmsdale is like a video game but It's make a short time that something wrong happened.


**Here's the 5th story i made based of the tv-show created by Butch Hartman. Have a good read !**

(One afternoon, Timmy was playing a video game)

Wanda: Timmy, do you know it's a celebration of your friendship with Chloe tomorrow?

Timmy: Yes, yes ...

Cosmo: And you thought for a gift? It's always the best part of a party!

Timmy: Of course, I already bought but not touch. It is for her.

Father (in the living room): Oh, Timmy. Your friend, Chloe, is here!

Timmy: Yes, dad. She can come to my ride.

(Timmy continued to play, but began to look bored when he heard the cries of animals coming into the living room, he heard knock on the door of his room, paused the game and opened the door to Timmy)

Chloe: Hey, Timmy. In fact, why, there is a kitchen garden and animals in your living room? Timmy: That's another idea from my dad. I told him it was a stupid idea, but he's doing it.

Chloe: And you thought for a present for tomorrow?

Timmy: I already bought it.

Chloe: Oh great. (she saw the game paused) What game were you playing ?

Timmy: Has one of the games based on the Crash Nebula series. I've come quite a distance, at level 14 to be precise, but I'm just losing lives because it's hard.

Chloe: Let me try.

Timmy: Are you sure? Because you told me you did not play a lot of video games ...

Chloe: Yes, but there is a beginning to everything.

Timmy: In that case, I could explain the commands ...

Chloe: No, that's fine. I get used quickly enough so it must not be so complicated ...

( 1 hour later )

Timmy: Uh ... Chloe?

Chloe (pissed off and fetching Timmy's baseball bat): Curse these asteroids. Curse this level! CURSE THIS GAME !

Timmy: Oh, no. Cosmo, Wanda. Stop Chloe fast!

(Cosmo and Wanda used their magic to create a mattress that prevented Chloe from destroying the TV and console)

Timmy: Chloe, this level gets on your nerves, it's one thing, but it's not by destroying the console that it's going to help you get through the level.

Chloe: I'm sorry, Timmy.

Father (in the living room): Ouch! One of the cows bit me.

Timmy: (sigh) I wish the kitchen garden and the animals that my father put in the living room disappear and that he does not remember doing it.

(the wish was granted)

Father: Oh, I have a bite in my hand but I do not remember how?

Chloe: Well ... I'm leaving. This part of 1 hour exhausted me.

Timmy: Ok, see you tomorrow then.

Chloe: Yes, see you tomorrow.

( The next morning... )

Timmy (opening her eyes): Finally, a ... (he saw Chloe on him and jumped) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !

Chloe: Happy birthday to our friendship, Timmy !

Timmy (falling to the floor after a start): Listen, Chloe. It's nice to wish me a happy friendship day but would not it be better after I got dressed and ate something?

Chloe: You do not need it. I gave you food while you slept.

Timmy: What? Chloe, are you serious?

Chloe (excited): You had to be ready when you woke up. You see, I planned everything for today just for the best friends we have become.

Timmy: You're exaggerating a little bit.

Chloe (pushing Timmy into the clothes closet): Get dressed!

(Timmy walked out of the closet with his clothes and Chloe brought him straight to school)

Timmy: Chloe, you take this celebration of friendship a little too much.

Chloe: It's never too much when it comes to celebrating Friendship Day with my best friend.

Timmy (whispering): Cosmo, Wanda. Help.

Cosmo: Come on, Timmy. She just wants to make you happy.

Wanda: Maybe, Cosmo, but it's true that Chloe goes a little too far.

( In class... )

Timmy: Chloe, what are you doing?

Chloe: Wait, you'll see.

Crocker: Well, everyone. Today ... (He went to write something on the board with a chalk but the chalk folded with a small noise ... The students laughed) Silence or ... (when suddenly, an army of dogs arrives and jumped on Crocker) Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Timmy (thinking): Maybe this day might not be so bad, eventually ...

(at the canteen)

Timmy: No, I will not do it!

Chloe: But Timmy, I prepared this dish especially for both of us ...

Timmy: At home, ok but not in the canteen.

AJ: We do not bother you, I hope ?!

Chester: Hey Hey.

Timmy: Give me a break, you!

Chloe: Do not pay attention to them. Eat the dish.

Timmy: I already told you! No !

Chloe (taking the dish for Timmy): I did not do this dish for both of us to throw half so you open big!

Timmy: No!

Chloe (forcing the dish against Timmy's mouth): Open your mouth!

Timmy (ill): But ... you're hurting me!

Chloe: Eat the dish!

(the other children watched what was going on in a confused way until someone arrived in the canteen)

Chloe (arriving in the canteen): Hey, take your hands off my best friend!

(She darted to the other Chloe who let go of Timmy.)

AJ: Do you have an idea of what's going on?

Chester (shrugging): Euuuuuuuuuh ...

(One of the Chloees crashed right beside them, pushing them to flee, the other children, even the cook, fled from the canteen, leaving Timmy alone with the two Chloe)

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda! (they appeared) Can you tell me what's going on?

Wanda: Chloe wanted to surprise you by wishing that the city behaves as if we were in a video game.

Cosmo: And it worked a little too well, since there were clones of several inhabitants who appeared and wanted to attack Chloe.

Timmy: In that case, I wish this wish to be canceled.

Wanda: Chloe already tried to cancel the wish but there was a message saying that magic is the equivalent of cheating and that the only way to get rid of all that is to succeed the game .

Timmy: Great... And I can tell which one is the real Chloe?

(One of the Chloé had her head dislocated, revealing electrical circuits)

Cosmo: It's the one that does not have circuits.

Chloe: Quick, Timmy. We have to get out of here! (They came out of the canteen but ...)

Timmy (seeing robotic copies of his classmates): Oh no, but how many are there?

Cosmo: A lot.

Wanda: And the worst thing is we can not help you.

Chloe (she took out a nunchaku from her binder): In this case, we will have to fight to move forward.

Timmy: It's a new nunchaku?

Chloe: Yes, it was the gift of Cosmo and Wanda.

Timmy: In this case, I distract them, you finish them.

(And there, Timmy and Chloe crossed the hallway, facing the robotic copies of their classmates to get out of school.)

Copy 1 (seeing the copy of Chloe with her dislocated head continuing to move): Copy # 7 failed. Large damage but repairable.

Copy 2: System fault detected. Resetting the copy system # 7 needed.

(Both copies took Chloe's copy with them, Timmy and Chloe's side)

Wanda (taking on a human appearance like Cosmo): We managed to sow them but we will have to find a hiding place.

Chloe: Yes, even if we barricade our houses, they will risk catching us.

Timmy: I know who can help us. The bad news is that 1, we need a ship 2, our ally does not live here today and 3, I know who has one and it may not please you.

(At Crocker's place ...)

Crocker: I had thought that today I would take care of capturing Timmy Turner's FAIRIES but with these copies of many of the city's inhabitants, I'm afraid it's not possible.

Foop: Or at worst, they take care of Turner for us.

Dark Laser: Like that, we do not need to get our hands dirty. Especially after our ... Well, your failure to kill Timmy Turner.

Crocker: Because you, you were gone.

Dark Laser: As I said: Family stories are not my domain.

Foop: And I do not want to remember what I saw that day!

Miss Crocker: Denzel, you have new guests.

Crocker: I'm busy, Mom! Miss Crocker: Except they want to see you right now.

Dark Laser: If they are villains like us, it would be nice. Not true, Flipsie?

Foop: Who knows? Maybe they will also have ideas to be able to eliminate Turner.

Crocker: Okay, ... Ok, Mom. You can have them come.

(the door opened and ...)

Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda: Hey, LOSERS! How is it going ?

(Crocker and Foop looked surprised)

Dark Laser: Ah, we're fine. We were just ...

Chloe: Enough of jokes! The city is invaded by copies of the people of Dimmsdale and in a short time they could find us so we need your ship to find help to counter them.

Crocker: And why would we help you? We do not need to move for the clones to take care of Timmy Turner.

Timmy: And who says they will not go after you? They could even make a copy of Foop if they could.

Foop: It's true that now that you say it ...

Dark Laser: It would be very embarrassing if they made a copy of Flipsie. If the situation is so desperate as you say, I will activate the teleporter of my ship.

(They are brought into Dark Laser's ship and he prepares it for the trip)

Crocker: Ok, Foop, you know what's left to do.

Foop: But of course. (He used his wand but ...)

Error message: Sorry, apart from disguising itself, magic is forbidden as a weapon.

Crocker: What?

Foop: But ... (he retries but the same error message appears) Okay, ... I need to talk to someone.

(Foop went towards the direction of Cosmo and Wanda)

Dark Laser: That's it, we're ready to get out of the galaxy. Here we go. (He activated loudspeakers) I call the entire crew of the ship. Fasten your belts because it will shake to leave the galaxy. (He activated the super speed and the ship left the galaxy) Now, now ... Turner, can you come?

Crocker: But what ... (Timmy arrived ...)

Timmy: Yes ...?

Dark Laser: Tell me, Turner. The help you were looking for, what planet is it in?

Timmy: His name is Mark Chang, and right now he's on the planet Yugopotamia.

Dark Laser: Oh ... Oh, I remember this planet. Me and Flipsie went once on this charming planet. On the other hand, they all panicked when they saw Flipsie.

Crocker: Let me guess, are they afraid of anything cute?

Timmy: You said it, Mr. Crocker. Otherwise, Dark Laser, (he pulled out a drawing) Could you design this costume?

Dark Laser: Why?

Timmy: The people of the planet Yugopotamia recognize me only in this costume as Crash Nebula.

Dark Laser: I see ... Of course I'm going to help you. As temporary allies, we have to help each other.

(Dark Laser put the ship into self-pilot mode and went with Timmy to design the a while ...)

Dark Laser: Here we are.

Timmy (holding the suit): Thank you again, Dark Laser. Until next time !

Dark Laser: Just like Flipsie, so too!

(Timmy went to a room to put on the suit)

Crocker: Dark Laser, what are you doing?

Dark Laser: I just did a service. After all, it's a temporary truce, right?

Crocker: He's still our enemy!

Foop: And you want us to do what? We have this story of clones on the back and when I use magic, This happened! (an error message appears)

Dark Laser: And also, who told us that there would not be the same error message if we tried to kill him?

Crocker: ("sigh") Can we not really do anything? Dark Laser: The only thing we can do is end this story of clones and according to Timmy Turner, it would be more general as a problem. Imagine if there were Flipsie clones ...

Crocker: It's a toy, of course there will be some like him.

Dark Laser: Exactly, I will not know which would be the true one. (Crocker and Foop sigh) But the good news is that we are coming to our destination soon, all of this as a self-pilot.

Foop (pointing in front of him): In this case, if the ship is in self-pilot, who will prevent us from crashing because of that !?

Crocker: Oh no, an asteroid field !

(From Timmy's side)

Chloe: Uh ... Timmy, is that ok?

Timmy: I'm ready! (He left the room, wearing the suit) Crash Nebula again in service with his new arsenal.

Chloe: Awesome suit, Timmy, but Cosmo and Wanda will be defenseless against clones without their magic.

Timmy (checking): Let's see ... (he pressed a button and 3 spears appeared on Timmy's hand) Cool! Cosmo, Wanda. try to defend yourself with that (they gave them to Cosmo and Wanda)

Wanda: Thanks, Timmy. I am more comfortable with my magic but it will help us.

Cosmo: Wouuu. With that, I can cut hundreds of bushes!

Wanda (dodging the clumsy gesture of Cosmo): Cosmo, be careful!

Cosmo: Hey hey, sorry ...

(Suddenly, a jolt was heard)

Chloe: What's going on?

Timmy: There is only one way to find out. All at the checkpoint!

(They joined Dark Laser, Foop and Mr Crocker)

Wanda: What's happening? Foop: We are overwhelmed by asteroids.

Crocker: All because this idiot has put self-steering too long.

Timmy: Asteroids ... Chloe, can I talk to you privately? (They put themselves on the side) Say, Chloe ... For your wish, did you choose which game?

Chloe: Well, since I'm not a big player, I chose the game you played yesterday.

Timmy: In that case, I'm sorry to tell you, but right now we're in the same situation as during the 14th level of the game, where I'm stuck.

Chloe: Oh no. (she went to Dark Laser) Dark Laser, activate the ship's weapons, quickly!

Dark Laser: Oh Chloe, these are just simple asteroids, we'll do them easily.

Mr Crocker: Are you sure? Because I do not remember that there were asteroids with metal parts.

Dark Laser. Well, you have ... (he saw the asteroids turn in front of him) Totally right. Hang on! (He activated the ship's defenses and turned him around to avoid the asteroids that are transforming.)

Chloe: But how could they find us? They have not even designed space shuttles.

Timmy: They had to find another solution. Anyway, they are smarter than expected.

Crocker (seeing the hull degrade): Oh no, they are destroying the hull. What are we going to do ? (He received a laser rifle on his hands)

Dark Laser: We are fighting!

Foop: Oh Oh, in this case ... (He used his magic to turn into a little girl)

Cosmo: Angel, you came back ...

Wanda: Cosmo. You see it's Foop disguised.

Timmy (pressed a button and passed spears to Chloe and Foop for them to defend themselves): You'll know how to deal with that?

Chloe: I'll manage.

Foop (unbalanced by the spear): For me, I'll just need a little time.

Timmy: Except that we haven't more time.

(The copies entered the ship by opening the hull.) A fight began where Timmy, Chloe, Dark Laser and with a few complications, Crocker and Foop, crushed the copies that entered the a little while, Foop avoided a attack of a clone who, without intention, made a scratch on Flipsie)

Dark Laser: Flipsie! (he got angry and activated all his arsenal of his armor) I WILL DESTROY YOU !

(Dark Laser pushed back all the clones that entered the ship until the last)

Crocker: It's good, Dark Laser. It's over. You defeated all the clones.

Chloe: I think for Flipsie, it should be fine. The cut did not touch his circuits.

Dark Laser: Phew, I thought he would not do caprioles to me any more. I ... I have to rest. (he activated the self-pilot)

Foop: In this case, who is taking care of the hole on the hull, now that we are out of reach?

Timmy and Chloe: We take care of it! Cosmo and Wanda: We too!

(They repaired the hull and after a while ...)

Crocker: Hey, we're coming to a planet.

Timmy: It's the planet Yugopotomia.

Chloe: Oh, but it looks like an atom! (She excites herself) I want to see what the surface looks like.

Timmy: You'll be disappointed because the surface is mainly rock and there are few plants growing.

Chloe (disappointed): Oh ...

Dark Laser: We'll start to land. Chloe and Mr. Crocker, there are space suits in the locker room.

Timmy: You know, Dark Laser. Yugopotomia has an atmosphere where you can breathe.

Dark Laser: I know but there can be parasites and bacteria and I want no risk. And ... (he turned to Flipsie) Sorry, Flipsie, but seeing how the people of the planet reacted, the first time we came, it's best that you stay in the ship.

Flipsie: Ouaf Ouaf.

Dark Laser: Yes, I know ...

(the ship landed on the planet and the group headed to the home of the Yugopotamians)

Crocker: There is no one here.

Foop: It's weird.

Dark Laser: I'll check. (He turned on his detector) My detector spotted thermal signals below us. Follow me and stay alert.

(They advanced and arrived in the area of the arena and they found the Yugopotamians, encircled by giant teddy bears)

Mark Chang: Hey, Timmy, Chloe and company, what's up ?! SAVE US OF THESE TEDDY BEARS !

Timmy (sighing): Ok, I'm coming (he used, thanks to the upgrades of the suit, replicas of cupcakes and threw them to the cells)

Teddy Bear (heading towards the cells): Cupcakes! (Timmy closed the cells and released the Yugopotomians with the help of Chloe and LOSERS)

King Gripullon: Thank you, Crash Nebula and his friends, for saving us from these filthy creatures.

Queen Jipjorrulac: We found ourselves imprisoned in this place because of strange humans who managed to come to our place, without even using ships.

Mark Chang: Of course, we all defended ourselves but unfortunately they were able to control us and locked us up here.

Foop: Turn ... Crash Nebula warned us in advance of the danger posed by the clones.

Dark Laser: Although unfortunately, we do not know where they come from.

Timmy: Anyway, ... will you help us against these clones?

King Gripullon: Of course we will help you.

Queen Jipjorrulac: You are our saviors after all and these clones deserve to be severely punished.

Mark Chang: It's always nice to help my friend, Timmy, and my other friend, Chloe. But I advise you to keep your suit.

Chloe (taking off her helmet): Why?

Mark Chang, King Gripullon, Queen Jipjorrulac and the Yugopotamians: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh !

Dark Laser, Crocker, Foop, Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy: For that.

Chloé (putting back the helmet): Ooooooooh ...

(After that, Dark Laser and the Yugopotamians get ready to go to Earth while Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda and Mark Chang went to check something ... After a while ...)

Dark Laser: But what are they doing? We must leave in a short time.

Mark Chang (entering the ship with his friends): We're here.

Crocker: Ah, here you are ... huh? You captured a copy of Chloe?

Timmy: Yes, we found her hiding in the underground tunnels of the planet.

Cosmo: Oh, and apparently, Mark would have seen it before the attack and she had come to warn them.

Foop: Warn them of what?

Wanda: That's exactly what we will try to do. We will go and question her.

Dark Laser: In this case, you can do it on the way to Earth because we are leaving now. (He made the shuttle take off and they headed for the Earth ... Chloe's side ...)

Chloe: Our friend, Mark Chang, told us that you came to warn them. But of what ?

Chloe (clone): Help ... Turner ...

Chloe: If you wanted to help him, why the first time we saw each other, you wanted to force food into his mouth?

Chloe (clone): Transmit ... Chip ... That prevents ... Clones ... Find him ...

Chloe: Why is it so important to you? You are also a clone.

Chloe (clone): Me ... Have something ... Strange ... In me ... Something ... That you ... Have ... Also ...

Chloe: What? (the clone pointed to the chest with his finger) A heart? (the clone made a no with his head) Oh ... you mean ... listen, if that's what you think ... I like Timmy but it's because he's my best friend .

Chloe (clone): Me ... To have been conceived ... From ... You ... One day ... You ... Understand ...

Chloe: Okay ... Well, now, the question that my friends, not all of them, have told you: Where is the main base of the clones?

(From Timmy's side)

Timmy: But actually, Mark, why did not you give up your hairdresser job?

Mark Chang: Not really. An employee takes care of it during my absence but with this story of clones, I hope he's fine.

Wanda: It will depend mostly on him.

(Chloe came out of the room)

Timmy: So?

Chloe: She finally confessed but now we have to tell Dark Laser, quickly.

(They went to the control room)

Chloe: Dark Laser, we know where the base of the clones is. It is under the Dimmsdale Town Hall.

Dark Laser: So I will record this information and transmit it to Yugopotomia's army. Fortunately, we are coming to Earth. On the other hand... (he showed in a screen, a completely transformed Dimmsdale)

Crocker: Oh, no.

Timmy: I think we have little time to stop them.

Chloe (clone): Me ... Hope ... That ... You ... be ... Ready?

Crocker: Yes ... Yes. I'm.

Foop: Of course we are.

Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda: We too.

Flipsie (in a box): Woof, woof.

Dark Laser: We are all ready. Now that we know where the base is, I'm going to activate the teleporters so that we can find it directly.

(Just like the Yugopotamians, Dark Laser activated the teleporters and they found themselves in the base and a battle between the Yugopotamians and the clones raged while Timmy and company made their way to find the leader of the clones)

Chloe: Do you have an idea where the leader can be?

Chloe (clone): Him ... to be ... In the lowest floor.

Foop: Okay ... Luckily I see ... Teleporters?

Mark Chang: Oh, but that's why they arrived on our planet without being careful.

Chloe (clone): Me ... Go ... Recalibrate ... These ... Teleporters. (after a while) Recalibration completed.

Timmy: In this case, let's go.

(They entered the teleporters and arrived in two different rooms: Dark Laser, Crocker, Cosmo and Chloe's clone in one room and Timmy, Wanda, Chloe and Foop in another)

Mark Chang (still in front of the teleporters): Uh .. Guys, how are you?

Timmy: We ended up in a room but without Dark Laser, Crocker, Cosmo and Chloe's clone.

Dark Laser: this is also the case for us.

Mark Chang: Ok, I'll see where you are. (he looked in a screen) Oh, wait a second, I'll see what I can do.

Foop: Great, we do not know where we are.

(And there, a robotic eye opens on the wall of the room where is Timmy, Idem in the room where Dark Laser is)

?: Welcome, Crash Nebula! Foop: It can be ignored what I'm going to say but is it ...?

Wanda: Yes, it seems like it's him.

Chloe: The famous leader of clones is this thing?

Timmy (calling Dark Laser with his communicator): Dark Laser, we're in front of the leader of the clones. Be careful!

Dark Laser: Received five out of five!

Leader of the clones: And now that I control your hometown, you will be at my mercy. You and what's left of your allies.

Timmy: In position, it's going to be a lot of trouble.

(And there, a fight began.) On either side, our heroes clashed with the leader of the clones as they can and suddenly, after avoiding a laser, Foop threw his spear on the eye of the leader of the clones)

Chloe: Well done, Foop. Foop: Let's say it was a stroke of luck.

Timmy (looking at the cracking floor): This is not the moment for congratulations. Look !

Wanda: Prepare for the impact!

(The floor crumbled and Timmy, Chloe, Wanda and Poof crashed onto a platform at the same time as Dark Laser and Company)

Dark Laser: We managed to destroy the other eye of the chief but we lost the clone of Chloe.

(The leader of the clones came out of his immense fortified body and created an energy shield)

Clone Leader: Now it's over for you, Crash Nebula!

(He was getting ready to throw a big energy charge but his shield suddenly went off and his attack diminished in power)

Chief of clones: What?

Mark Chang: Hey, Timmy. I managed to hack the chief's system to make him vulnerable.

Timmy: Well done, Mark. We owe you one.

Crocker: And look up there!

Chloe (clone, on the body of the leader of the clones): Me ... Trying to create ... Openings ... Shoot ... Once visible ...

Dark Laser: The little smart one. Be all focused. He will not allowed to do that.

(The leader attacked as he could while Timmy and company avoided his attacks and fired on the openings created by the clone of a brief moment, They sent their last Shot on the fragile part of the real body of the leader, killing him on the spot)

Cosmo: Wouhou! We did it. (the alarm sounds) Uh, well not quite.

Computer: Warning, self-destruction of the base in 30 seconds.

Dark Laser: Oh no, my radar has identified the scope of self-destruction, it will destroy the entire city.

Chloe: Quick, my clone, you have to get out of the base.

Chloe (clone, putting herself on the destroyed part of her boss): You ... Leave me here ... Me ... Give you luck .. Survive ... and prevent ... Bomb ... Destroy ... City.

Chloe: What? No, no ...

Dark Laser: 20 seconds.

Timmy: Chloe, she's doing it to save us.

Wanda: You have to leave it. After all, she has already helped us a lot.

Dark Laser: 15 seconds.

Chloe (clone): Me ... Teleport... You ... Outside.

Timmy: Go on! Thank you again for all.

Crocker: We'll never forget your sacrifice!

Computer: Detonation in 10 seconds.

(Chloe's clone, positioned inside the destroyed body of its leader, teleported Timmy and company out of the base and activated its nucleus to reduce the damage of the self-destruction. ...)

Chloe (clone): Farewell, ... Crash ... Nebula ...

(And the base explodes, making a big shake but the city was spared and the remaining clones disintegrated at once.) Timmy and company appeared in the street.)

Chloe: She ... She succeeded.

Timmy: Yes ... (He put his hand on Chloe's shoulder) But it was to give us a chance to get by.

Dark Laser: Hey, look. (a message appeared)

Message: Congratulations, you have succeeded. As a reward, the magic is no longer restricted and you can live your lives quietly.

(the message disappeared and Cosmo, Wanda and Foop saw their chopsticks refit but still with little magic)

Timmy: Well, now that's over, back to the little war, huh?

Dark Laser: It would have been a great pleasure but this day with the clones was enough. See you. (he returned to his ship)

Crocker: For my part, I'm going to prepare for the next capture of your FAIRY GODPARENTS ! Until the next time, Turner. (he went away)

Foop: Fortunately for you I did not disclose the identity of Uncle Cosmo and Aunt Wanda, Timmy and Chloe, because I, too, find Mr. Crocker's fairy madness boring but once my magic is full, I will take care of you. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! (he disappeared)

Chloe: Now it's over ... Do you have an idea?

Timmy: Well, it's time to give you my birthday present of our friendship.

(At Timmy's)

Timmy (talking with Mark with his communicator): Did you get out of the base on time? Great and you come back for your hair salon? Ok, that's what I wanted to know. We'll meet again soon. Goodbye. (He turned off his communicator and tucked his Crash Nebula suit next to his first Crash Nebula suit)

Chloe (with a reality helmet on her head): Timmy, I do not really see how it's a gift.

Timmy: It's not activated yet. (He activated his helmet and that of Chloe) Now, It is. Chloe (seeing the digital world): Wow. I really feel that this virtual world exists.

Timmy: That, Chloe. This is the first step for the future of video games and we hope that it will improve in the decades to come. Ready for the course?

Chloe: Bring all what you have!

Wanda (looking at what's happening on the screen): They are hot heads, but they are adorable.

Cosmo: Like me! (Wanda looks at him with a strange smile) Uh, Wanda, why are you looking at me like that?

END

 _ **Thanks for reading it ! Don't forget to share our opinions of the story.**_


End file.
